A Name is Never What You Are
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title and sorry for the vague and worse summary. Ever wondered what happened to Youji and Natsuo after Soubi got of the phone with them? I have the answer. NatsuoYouji


Ayumu: Hello everyone! This is my first Loveless fanfic, so please be nice when you review! I'm a little bit to obsessed with Natsuo and Youji right now, so I have to get some of that obsession out of me! This fanfic takes places during episode 11 of the anime, I just always wanted to know what Natsuo and Youji were doing when Soubi went to Yokohama! And yes, I have to read the manga! Sadly, only volume one, though. Stupid volume two won't come to a bookstore near me! Or least that's what Wataru said.. I want volume 2! Youji and Natsuo are in it! See? The obsession.. Anyways!

Kai: Disclaimer, right?

Ayumu: Kai? Why are…Kai, this isn't a Beyblade fanfic..

Kai: I know, but I don't see anyone else around to do it.. And you're so lazy..

Ayumu: You don't have to be so mean!

Kai: If I'm not, who will be?

Ayumu: Uh.. Uh.. Gaara?

Gaara: (growls)

Ayumu: O.O Uh… (backs away from Gaara) Okay, Kai.. D-do the disclaimer, please.

Kai: I don't want to anymore..

Ayumu: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII! PWWEEAASSEE?

Kai: Oh fine.

Ayumu: Thank you. (mumbles) Where in the world are Youji and Natsuo, it's their damn fic…

Kai: Please excuse Ayumu's language. Disclaimer: Ayumu doesn't own Loveless, and he never should, you will find out later what I mean. Warning: Wait, isn't this a shonen ai anime? It shouldn't need a warning.

Ayumu: Do it anyways. I don't want this taken off.

Kai: Whatever. Warning: Boys, kissing and hugging… This just seems pointless. Oh… Also, if you haven't see the episodes where Youji and Natsuo show up.. You might not know what the hell's going on.

Ayumu: There, disclaimer and warning! And this doesn't have bad grammar.. So it can't get taken off for no reason at all! Start the fic! And remember readers, review!

* * *

"Hello. How does it look?" Soubi's voice rang through Natsuo's cell phone.

"The target has moved." Natsuo answered watching Ritsuka walk away from his house. Above Youji leaned closer against Natsuo's back, trying to hear Soubi's instructions.

"Don't lose sing of it." Soubi commanded.

"Roger. Pursuit will begin." Natsuo replied, shutting his phone. He and Youji then snuck across the street, following Loveless.

"Target confirmed! In front of the station!" Youji said to Natsuo so he could relay the information to Soubi, looking through binoculars down at the station where Ritsuka was walking up to a boy, a girl, and a familiar looking women with ears.

"Just now, he is being contacted by his friends." Natsuo informed through his cell phone. Yuiko caught Youji's attention, when she bounced and waved her arms excitedly at the site of Ritsuka.

"Some girl she is…" Youji broke off, looking at the pink haired girls clothes. Natsuo leaned towards his Sacrifice, cell phone still attached to his ear.

"She shows her bellybutton even though it's not summer." Youji continued, poking fun at the girl. Natsuo chuckled.

"Soubi, you better be careful or Ritsuka's going to be taken." Natsuo said with humor in his voice.

"Don't worry about that. Don't lose them." Soubi sounded irritated.

"Right, right!" Natsuo laughed.

"Natsuo, our target's going into the station." Youji said, Natsuo nodded.

"Soubi, Loveless's going into the station, it's time to catch your train."

"I understand, head back home. I won't be back until later, thank you both." With that Soubi hung up. Natsuo clicked his and Youji's cell phone shut then slid it into his pocket. Nagisa-sensei didn't see the point in giving them each their own cell phone, since the two boys were always together.

"Soubi says thanks." The teal haired boy gave a nod.

"Hey, Natsuo?" The fighter 'hmmed.'

"Did you see that lady with Ritsuka? The grown-up with the ears?" Natsuo laughed, leaning forward looping his arms around Youji's shoulders.

"Yeah, she was going to lose her ears with us!" Youji joined Natsuo in his laughter.

"I wonder if she thought we were serious?" After a while their laughter subsided, Natsuo nuzzled the other boy's cheek.

"She probably did, Youji. We should make it clear to her one day that your ears are reserved for me." Natsuo's arms slid from around Youji's shoulders as he stood up.

"And yours for me." Youji said, turning around looking up at the auburn haired boy. Natsuo held out his hand for the other to take. Youji smiled at it, knowing what Natsuo was planning to do. Youji placed his hand in Natsuo's, his fighter pulled him up into a kiss, the teal haired Sacrifices' ears swept back. Youji pulled back shortly after and laughed. Natsuo wrapped his arms around his Sacrifices' waist and pouted.

"I don't see how that was funny.." Youji touched their foreheads together.

"It wasn't."

"But, why-" Natsuo was cut off by Youji giving him a quick kiss, before breaking out of Natsuo's hold. Youji backed away, giving Natsuo a smile.

"I love you, Natsuo." The fighter gave a laugh.

"You sound like Soubi!"

"I wouldn't mind sounding like Soubi. I wouldn't mind being Soubi, he's attractive.."

"Youji!"

"I have to get back at you somehow! Flirting with Loveless, right it front of me."

"I just asked if he wanted some juice!" Natsuo defended, walking closer to his Sacrifice.

"You called him cute one too many times." Natsuo reached out a hand to Youji's face and caressed his Sacrifice's cheek.

"He may be cute.. But you're beautiful." Youji laughed, and pushed Natsuo's chest lightly.

"He may be cute.. But you're beautiful? That's so corny, Natsuo!" Youji turned and made his way to the stairwell. Natsuo watched after him for a moment, Youji's long turquoise hair swaying slightly as he walked. Natsuo looked down and smiled, then started after him.

Zero. A name, and a name is only something that is given to you, it is not what you are. Because, something like this, couldn't be felt by something that was Zero.

* * *

Ayumu: ..Damn, this fic isn't long at all. Take the parting line anyway you like. I don't know why I put it there.. I just thought of it.. I should take it off. It's horrible!

Kio: That actually wasn't that bad.

Ayumu: Hey! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be stalking Soubi?

Kio: I wasn't stalking him! I just keeping an eye on him that's all…

Ayumu: Sure.. And you fell for a guy with blue eyes.

Kio: Ha! His eyes are blue!

Ayumu: ……

Kio: Damnit! I hate it when you rip of lines from Family Guy!

Ayumu: Heh.. Please review everyone! I'd like to know my first Loveless fanfic wasn't a complete waste of time! ….. It's horrible! I know it is! (cries)

Kio: (pats his head) It wasn't, it wasn't..

Ayumu: (stops crying) Um.. I have a question. I said Natsuo's hair is auburn. It probably isn't.. But it kinda looks that way. It's like a purple/auburn mix… I think. I feel like an idiot at the moment.


End file.
